


My Darling Mortal

by HipsterxCannibal



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, My Immortal, Twilight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterxCannibal/pseuds/HipsterxCannibal
Summary: “My name is Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way, and I have icy blue eyes like limpid tears.”Tara stared at the computer screen with a face-splitting grin. The words came out of her like magic, something she had never felt before. This was it, her real true power. The keyboard was her wand, and through it, she would become the most powerful witch the world would ever know
Kudos: 5





	My Darling Mortal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/534973) by Tara Gilesbie. 

> This is not the greatest fanfic in the world, no  
This is just a tribute
> 
> My immortal is my passion and this is my way of contributing to its legacy. I did not write my immortal, no one knows for sure who did, (lookin at you, Rose Christo) and I think that’s part of the magic(geddit, cuz it’s about wizards). I did not write Harry Potter, I did not write My Immortal, I most certainly did not write Twilight. I dont own these, and I dont make money off of this thing down below that I did write. 
> 
> So put on your white foundation, and so much eyeliner that it goes down your face, and get ready for the “true” story of Tara Gilesbie, the goffic (squib) queen of fanfiction.

“Anoter day of dark’ness.”  
No. Ugh. Tara angrily hit the backspace key until her status update flashed blank.

“So much blakness”  
No.  
“Gong to slit muh rists”  
Maybe.  
“Vampirs will nvr hurt you, but I mite.”  
Ugh. 

No amount of edgy teen angst catchphrases could properly express how shitty her day had been. XxGofficbloodyrists had been ignoring her messages all day, and her mom had been in her room while she was in class, tossing out all of her b'lack makeup. She had flunked 3 different tests at school this week, while her perfect sister was the top of her class. She needed an outlet. Somewhere to point all of these feelings building up inside her like a bottle of coke jam-packed with mentos. 

“Fuk off preps nd pozers. Mcr rox”  
True. But no.  
“Wizrds are shit. Squibs rok”  
Fuck. Her sister would relish in that post. Tara finally telling the world she was a squib, and being self hating enough to proclaim it to the forums. 

She hated that word. A completely normal person born to freak ass wizards, and she was the weird one. She had to deal with her parents acting like SHE had been born wrong, like she was a complete fucking alien in her own house. Born to a house of witches and wizards and the thing that was put on blast as “strange” and “weird” was her black lipstick. Eyeliner was a threat to the whole family if you wore enough of it. Her mother had a pet toad named Clarence, and there were owl droppings all over their windowsill just from getting the mail everyday. But no, her MCR tee shirt and the black box dye she had brought home from the drugstore were the things that they feared would scare the neighbors. 

She wished for the hundredth time that she had been born to a normal family. One that couldnt apparate into your locked room if you had the music too loud, or that could do the chores by magic but still made you do dishes by hand. If she had to scrub another cauldron caked with frog legs and insect wings she would scream. They werent even cool gothic witches, like the ones from the Craft, and they didnt use magic for anything interesting. It was a waste. They were all a waste.

“Today is shit. Prepz r mothrfukerz “  
She hit submit.

**Author's Note:**

> No Flamming pozers. Give me 100 good revoiws or I wont updat.
> 
> Okay, but if you guys actually enjoy this and think its a cool idea, let me know. Causssse Im actually into this.


End file.
